Lust 101
by Chewie4370
Summary: How will Edward handle his sexy new history teacher? Slash-EdwardxJasper


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Although revised the characters mentioned in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, creator of _The Twilight Saga._**

**_Thanks loads to my Beta: Clglover (check out her work Run with Me, Stay with Me, and Vendetta)_**

* * *

**Lust 101**

American History was going to be my favorite class.

Not that I was any good at remembering any dates that corresponded to any war. Hell, if you asked me, America was always at war; making the same stupid decisions. Why was one blood bath more important than the other?

No, it wasn't General Lee that captivated me but rather the sexy student teacher. It should be illegal to be so damn mouthwatering. I couldn't help but to indirectly stare at his chiseled jaw line or how those blond waves made his eyes look even more blue. That Greek god knew how to wear a pair of boot cut jeans. It was definitely his history I wanted to learn.

All I knew was that his name was Jasper Whitlock, he was from Austin, Texas, and that history was his passion, hence the teaching degree and near completion of the Master program at Washington State University in World History.

Today was my lucky day, I thought as I slid into my back row seat. I learned that this very spot gave me complete freedom to stare at my desire and no one would be the wiser. Mr. Barner was out sick and Jasper would be completing the presentation on The Effects of American War on Foreign Nations. Three whole hours of hearing his sexy southern drawl that made me want to cum.

Rather than listen to our boring past, I chose to fantasize on a possible future with him. I could so get use to waking up to that gorgeous wide smile. Hell, I wanted to be the one to put it on his face. I fantasized about that handsome mouth of his wrapped around my hard-as-a-rock dick, drawing on my core. I could almost feel the steel of his chest pressed against mine. I dreamed about being his bottom day in and day out. They were all just fantasies. Just as they were getting good, class would end and she would dance in: Alice Brandon. Like clock work, she would meet my heart after class and they would walk together, her arm tightly clung to his. I had to admit I was jealous. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Alice for how close she was to my true desire or at the fact that Jasper was obviously straight. That was just my luck, all the hot ones were; straight that is.

I made it through the semester without raping my god of a teacher, with much difficulty I must admit. For weeks, I've watched Alice pulling my love away and each day I died a little more inside. That was over now. I looked on his dazzling face for the last time as I handed him my final exam, walking from the class with my head hung.

To celebrate my eighteen weeks of torture ending, as well as my completion of junior year, I went to my favorite bar, appropriately titled _Back Door. _While I currently was sitting alone at the bar sipping my second beer, I was actually accompanied by my one-night-stand-turned-best-friend, Jacob Black. He was somewhere on the dance floor surely convincing some new-to-the-life boy that he could bring all of his dreams to reality. That man knew he didn't play fair. No one could resist that muscular, square frame, russet skin, full lips, and long black hair. Hell, he won me over with, "Hello."

Thoughts of my sexy best friend were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I didn't want to turn around as I had no intentions on hooking up tonight, but then he whispered in my ear and I almost released in my pants. I could recognize that drawl from miles away. My core instantly tightens and I was at full attention.

"Glad the semester is over?" The heat from his breath intoxicated me.

I turned to face the blond haired god who had pleasured me in my many fantasies. He was here? At _Back Door_? No, there is no way he could . . . be like me and I missed it. My "gaydar" never misses. Yet here he stood in all his blue eyed glory. I didn't realize I hadn't said anything or took a breath for that matter.

Jasper took the stool next to me, more leaning on the seat rather than sitting. He lifted his left hand up and pushed a piece of my tossed bronzed hair out of my face and behind my right ear.

"We can't have those gorgeous green eyes of yours hidden, now can we?"

His scent drowned me as I struggled to catch my breath as he slid the same hand down my jaw line. I couldn't help but close my eyes to relish in his heat.

I didn't know if I had imagined it all but I didn't care right then. It was the best fantasy so far. I couldn't speak, too afraid to disrupt the moment. This was nothing like me. I was usually the one who did the stunning, yet this time all words were stripped from me.

"Jazz, Bella's here and got us a booth." The voice of the spiky haired nuisance broke my dream state. As I turned to look her way, I noticed she was already staring at me trying to hold back a laugh.

Never had I uttered a word to him, I watched as he walked away in tow of Alice. I was still at a loss for words as he turned to look at me before they were lost in the crowd. Jacob brought me back down to Earth.

"You are such a tormented little bitch!" Jacob's words were unnecessarily loud.

"What?"

"Are you serious? The man you've been obsessing over for weeks just invited you in and you sat there on your thumbs?" I was slowly coming into realization of what just happened. "I hope you like the way it felt because that's the only thing going in your ass tonight!" Jacob picked up two drinks from the bar and began to walk away.

"Whoa! Where the hell are you going? Some friend you are to just leave me at the bar."

"I am going back to the blond haired, hazel eyed, Biology major. You might be leaving alone but I am leaving with Carlisle." Jacob turned and walked away.

I watched as he made it back to the hot med student who had Jacob's full attention. I had to give it to him; Jacob knew how to pick 'em.

Jacob was right. I lived in my head so long fantasizing about Jasper that I missed my chance. Fuck that!

I took the last sip of my third beer and began walking in the direction Jasper and Alice left in. The club was packed, as usual for a Friday night, but I finally found him sitting on the outside of a booth with two other people who were deep in a make out session. I knew Alice's short spiky hair from behind but it wasn't until they came up for air that I noticed the other half of that party was . . . a girl? What the hell? I have got to get this gaydar to the shop for repairs!

I stood in the mix of the dance floor stalking my prey. I took a few deep breaths and headed for my prize. As I approached the table I heard his glorious laugh and had to regain my strength all over again, but I stalked on. I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the small booth, not bothering to address the occupants. I felt him try to pull away from my grasp; obviously he was ready to give me a piece of his mind but when I turned to look him in his eyes he froze in realization. He closed the arm length gap between us and nestled onto my back, placing his right hand on my hip as I pulled him back through the crowded floor. I towed him up to the elevated booths that slightly over looked the dance floor. The owner, and DJ, of the club was my step brother, Emmett, and I always had an empty booth waiting on me.

I slid the man of my dreams into the black rounded seats and slid in beside him on his left side. I couldn't really speak; my body was moving on its own. My left hand slid through his waves of silk. As my hand made contact with is face he leaned into it and I could see him savoring the heat very much as I had done. His reaction forced a rather loud moan from my lips that I was not ashamed of. My fingers glided over his lips as he pushed his mouth to my hand. If this was a dream, I was going to die when I awoke. My voice and coherency was slowly coming back.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" My voice sounded as if I had been crying. I didn't understand why. I guess finding out that I could have had my heart's desire weeks ago was something to cry about.

"I was waiting on you!" Jasper's voice raised an octave. "As much as you were staring, I just knew you would say something but you never did." Jasper's expression faded to a sadness I didn't like to see on his face.

"I thought you were . . . straight . . . with Alice." I threw my hand in Alice's direction, though she was nowhere in sight or close by.

Jasper laughed at my assumption and I couldn't help but smile. I hung my head, covering my eyes with my hands finding the humor in my own mistake.

"Well, as you can see, we are not each other's type," Jasper managed to get out through his laughs.

The humor in the situation slowly began to fade. Jasper slid closer to me in the booth and ran his hands through my messed hair. His touch was beyond tantalizing. This time as he brought his digits down my jaw line I captured them in my mouth slowly sucking on each one; one at a time. His moan sent shivers down my spine and pressed my erection harder onto my denim.

"Besides," Jasper began to say, his eyes closed tight in pleasure as I continued my slow seduction, "I was your teacher. We couldn't be involved."

"Are you teaching any musical classes next semester?" I asked as I trailed kissed up his arm.

Jasper eyes popped wide as he said "No" to the unexpected question.

I continued my trail up his exposed arm, around the base of his neck and up to his ear lobe nibbling at it with my teeth. Jasper was enjoying the attention and I was enjoying that it was Jasper in my arms.

"Then you're not my teacher anymore," I whispered into his ear.

We only stopped kissing long enough to tell the taxi driver my address. Jasper obviously liked being in charge. It was his tongue that made the first appearance and his hands that pulled deeper into the passion our lips played out. I wanted him to dominate me. Finally inside my apartment, I lost what tad bit of control I was saving. I immediately pulled his shirt over his head. I savored in the glory that was his ripped chest, sliding my hands over it, thumbing his rock hard nipples.

"I've thought about this for weeks," I said as he unbuttoned my shirt sliding it off my arms, as he nibbled at my neck.

"You and me both, darling."

I pulled my sexy companion into my bedroom leaving a trail of each others' clothes. We each admired the other's body with each discarded piece. Our touches grew more and more urgent and kisses deeper.

We lost our boxers just as we walked into the room. Our throbbing member rubbing against each other relishing the friction.

"Fuck, you are beautiful. Let me taste you," I said as I dropped to my knees not waiting on him to answer.

I immediately took all of him in, sending my name flying from his lips. After two deep throats, I began to tease the pink head, running my tongue down his slit. I got the reaction I needed. Jasper began fisting my hair demanding me to take him deeper, but I refused to comply.

"Fuck, darling! Please, give it to me. Please!" Jasper begged as he gasped for breath.

I gave into his desire and accepted his fullness a few more times before I began pounding him with my hand.

Jasper pulled me back to his lips, tasting his own pre-cum on my tongue.

"God, you taste as sweet as you smell." I wanted to taste more of him.

"Your turn, sugar," Jasper said as he rolled over pinning me on my back. "Let me make you explode." His eyes had changed into a deeper blue as they filled with the lust that was building in him.

Jasper's warm mouth trailed on my body, switching between kisses and licks. As he inched toward my rock hard center, I arched my back in desire. He began to kiss back up my abs, savoring my pebbled nibbles. After treating each one fairly, he worked back down my body, scorching me with the feel of his breath and brushing it away as his blonde waves trailed just behind his lips. It was a seduction like none other, but I cried out in almost pain when he skipped over my neglected member again.

"Jasper, please!" I yearned out to him as I pulled on my own hair.

"Just wanted you to know you aren't the only tease in the room," he said as he captured me in his mouth.

Fireworks went off around me with each pull on my center. I could feel his tongue glide over my shaft and then circle the head without even removing me from his mouth. I was in love. I could feel every once of his pleasure in every cell of my body.

"Shit . . . Jasper, I'm about to come."

"No darling, not just yet." Jasper halted the wonderful attack on my member just as I was headed over the edge of bliss. It almost brought a tear to my eye.

"I want to feel you on me. Let me pleasure you," Jasper said between nibbles on my neck.

"Yes, please baby." I reached for the lube and a condoms I kept in the night stand.

Jasper squeezed the warming liquid on his fingers and slowly pressed them into my opening. Jasper started with two fingers and though it didn't hurt, it did surprise me.

"You want me to stop, lover?" His drawl was music to my ears.

"No. Never." I pulled his tongue in my mouth biting his bottom lip when he added the third finger.

I could have ridden his hand to my release if he had let me.

"I think you're ready for me, sugar." Jasper didn't wait for a response. As he flipped me onto my knees, he pulled on the condom with one hand and began pulling my hair with the other as he slid his slickness into me.

This was my new drug. With each pull he made my body miss him immediately.

"Jasper, baby, fuck me. Hit my spot."

Jasper pushed deeper into my depth, hitting the sweetness over and over again. He pulled me off my hands and leaned me into his chest never missing a stroke. His left hand stayed tangled in my hair, holding my head steady as he marked my neck again and again. He could have branded me as far as I was concerned. He used his right hand to message my hardened cock.

My body was bombarded with pleasure, so, so much pleasure. I was forever Jasper's as I knew no one had ever brought me so much raw passion. No one could bring me back to this high I felt in his arms.

"Jasper, I'm about to nut. Oh, please don't stop."

"Yeah, come with me darling. Fuck Edward! You feel so good on my dick. Oh, Edward."

"NOW! Jasper, now." I shot my load into Jasper's hand.

Jasper drug out my orgasm as he continued to dwell deeper into me.

"Oh yes, Edward," Jasper sang out my name as I felt his warm spread shoot into me.

Jasper vibrated against my back as he held me tighter. We fell onto our sides, Jasper never released his hold on my body and began kissing me along my neck and ear. This was heaven.

"That was worth the long wait," I turned around to face the angel in my bed. My heart leaped for joy as he pulled me closer to his waiting face.

"Does that mean you are going to make me wait another eighteen weeks?"

"Hell no! You'll be lucky if I let you out of this bed," I laughed.

"I could live with that," Jasper began attacking my lips.

Would I ever get use to his taste on my tongue? I prayed to the gods that I wouldn't.

"Is Alice going to be terribly mad and try to kill me for stealing you away?"

"Sugar, please! She is going to be ecstatic. She had begun calling me a tormented bitch for refusing to just talk to you."

I had to laugh at that. Apparently we had much in common.

"Edward, I never want to be without you," Jasper's voice was velvety as he said my heart's desire.

"You never have to be. So Professor Whitlock, you owe me another history lesson."

"Is that so?" He said looking down into my eyes.

"Yes. I have just enrolled in The Effects of Jasper Whitlock on U. S. History 101."

"Well than we better get started." Jasper enclosed me in touches, kisses, lust, and more importantly passion.

* * *

_**Reviews of all kinds are appreciated and used to better my writing skills so don't be scared! Hit that button!**_


End file.
